Problem: Rewrite ${((5^{-10})(9^{9}))^{7}}$ in the form ${5^n \times 9^m}$.
Answer: ${ ((5^{-10})(9^{9}))^{7} = (5^{(-10)(7)})(9^{(9)(7)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((5^{-10})(9^{9}))^{7}} = 5^{-70} \times 9^{63}} $